Meant For Each Other
by Pure Sin
Summary: Lorelai and Luke belong together. But they can never seem to get together. I don't know the reason why, but this is how it would be if they were together. Final Chapter up!
1. Meetings

**_Meant for Each Other_**  
  
By Ali Johnson  
  
Summary:  
  
Lorelai and Luke belong with each other. But they can never seem to get together. Who knows what it is but this is how it would be if they were.  
  
Chapter 1. How They Might Have Met  
  
When Lorelai ran away from home with Rory and went to the Independence Inn, maybe she found out she could get a job there from the guy who gave her coffee in town.  
  
Now I'm not so good at writing romance, and only romance stories, so sit back while I do my best to write my idea of a good couple.  
  
So, here goes nothing, I guess.  
  
**_Lorelai POV  
_**  
When I entered the town, people stared at me. Stars Hollow, I thought, yep, most defiantly the friendly looking type. Well I probably do look weird, like a lost little kid with a kid of her own. I looked around the small town.  
  
"God, there must be food around here somewhere," She said to herself.  
  
"Well, Luke's Diner has some pretty good stuff," A man sitting on the bench behind her said. He was a small built man and tall, with almost an annoying demeanor.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Luke's Diner, it has food, sorry, I kind of over heard you," He said  
  
"Thank you," I replied, people over hear you, just lovely, "Lorelai, and this is Rory,"  
  
"Nice to meet you, hi, Rory." He said, and then he went back to reading his book.  
  
"And you are?" I asked  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kirk, I'm the mailman."  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said. I walked over to the diner.  
  
There was a man serving tables. He looked grumpy with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. He had a flannel shirt over the t-shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a backwards baseball cap on.  
  
"Are you Luke?" I asked him.  
  
"Depends on who's asking," He replied  
  
"Look, I just want food and maybe coffee, do you have good coffee?" I said  
  
"Coffee, sure." He said. One of the costumers looked up.  
  
"Luke, can I get a refill," He asked.  
  
"I don't know Taylor, can you?" Luke replied  
  
"Aha!" I said  
  
"Aha what?" Luke asked  
  
"So you are Luke!" I replied  
  
"Never said I wasn't." Luke replied pouring me coffee, he ignored Taylor.  
  
"Uh, Luke, coffee?" Taylor said again. Then Rory began to cry.  
  
"Look Taylor, you're upsetting the kid, so why don't you shut up?" Luke said  
  
"Aw," I said, "Is little Rory hungry?" I asked quietly, "Luke you are most defiantly full of sunshine."  
  
I began to roll up my shirt to feed Rory. Luke looked at me.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
  
"What does it look like?" I asked  
  
"You're not breast feeding in here." Luke forbid  
  
"Then where do you suggest I do it?" I asked  
  
"Not here." Luke replied  
  
"Well, then Rory will just have to starve at your hands." I said  
  
Luke sighed, "Fine, go in the back you can do it there." He pushed me into the back.  
  
"So," I began, "You're not in any need of help or anything are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
  
"Well, you're not looking for any new employees, are you?"  
  
"Here," He said, "Go to the Independence Inn, they'll give you a job, if I know anything."  
  
"And I should trust you on that?" I asked, maybe Chris was right; maybe I was too trusting.  
  
"You don't have to, here, coffee, on the house." He said  
  
"You are a very kind person." I replied. I took a drink, "Oh my God, this is the best coffee I have ever tasted."  
  
"Thank you." Luke said.  
  
An hour later, I was at the Inn and I had a job. Then I knew what to do.  
  
"I'll be back, could you watch Rory for me?" I asked the owner. She nodded and I ran back to Luke's.  
  
"Back already?" He asked.  
  
"Thank you, Luke." I replied  
  
"What are you thanking me for, what did I do?" Luke asked  
  
I hugged him, "You recommended the Inn, and now Rory can live somewhere, and not with crazy people like my parents."  
  
"Well, you're welcome." Luke said, "Now take your hands off me."  
  
"I'm Lorelai, if I didn't tell you before." I said  
  
"Well, now I know who you are, planning on staying in town long?" Luke asked  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"Just wondering, because I have to tell you the people here are just about as crazy as anyone else on the block." Luke said  
  
"You clearly have not met Richard and Emily," I said, "Oh yeah, that's when you might want some one like Mary Poppins around, I mean, as long as she takes the clouds away."  
  
"You have a very strange sense of humor." Luke informed me  
  
"Thank you," I replied.  
  
"Now let go of me," Luke said  
  
"As you wish," I replied, "Well I got to get back, I left Rory back with the Inn owner and I don't want her to get worried about me."  
  
"Well, go then," Luke said. I ran off.  
  
"Thank you Luke!" I yelled back. He just waved and went back inside, and even from the distance she could hear Taylor  
  
"Luke, Coffee!"  
  
I laughed... yep; this town is defiantly where I belong. Not where Emily Gilmore lives with her stuffy cocktail parties and the maids and the crap. I belong where this weird person and all his un-friends, cause I'm not really sure he likes anyone on earth.  
  
**_End Chapter 1._**  
  
I don't claim to be a genius when it comes to these things, but I would enjoy to see what all people think of this. So please review, it's a good opportunity to know what I'm doing wrong or right. I don't care if you flame me if you think it's horrible. Review, even if it's like one word like 'bad' or 'good' or something random like 'fish' or 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' or something. So help me here critique me or compliment me. Thank you! 


	2. Coffee Isn't Always Bitter

**_Meant for Each Other_**  
  
By Ali Johnson  
  
Summary:  
  
Lorelai and Luke belong with each other. But they can never seem to get together. Who knows what it is but this is how it would be if they were.  
  
Chapter 2. Coffee Isn't Always Bitter  
  
**The story of Lorelai and Luke's first kiss. Again, I really believe that they truly belong with each other and that all others should just stay out of their way, or at least my way, cause I will crush them!  
  
So, this is how the first kiss went.  
**  
Rory was about 3 years old and was in the care of Sookie and Michelle at the moment. Lorelai was going to report that the porch on he house that part of it had fallen in again and she was wondering if Luke would fix it for her.  
  
**_Luke POV_**  
  
When I saw Lorelai coming at 8:00 at night I put the coffee back on. I knew she'd be wanting some. She had a face on that said something like 'oh please help me, Luke!' I'd gotten to know that face because she put it on whenever she needed something like coffee or a fixed refrigerater or advice over a sordid situation.  
  
I poured her coffee when she entered, "What do you need besides a cup?" I asked because even after seeing the cup of coffee her face still looked distressed.  
  
"How did you know I needed something?" She asked  
  
"You put on the innocent look that says 'please Luke, help me!'" I replied. I realized 2 seconds after that I should not have told her that.  
  
"I look innocent?" She asked with a mischevious smile covering her face like a veil.  
  
"Not anymore," I replied, "So what's up?"  
  
"My porch fell in," She answered.  
  
"Your porch fell in?" I asked, she nodded, "How did you porch fall in?"  
  
"Well I was standing on it," Lorelai began  
  
"You don't look that heavy," I remarked. She glared at me and continued.  
  
"I put Rory in the house and went out to get the groceries," She continued  
  
"You and Rory put together, must weigh at least 600 pounds," I mocked. She rolled her eyes and kept talking and explaining  
  
"Well, then Kirk, Babet, Miss Patty, Taylor and half a dozen other people were talking about something and they came onto the porch for my opinion on it and BOOM!" She finished. For one of they few times in my life I laughed. Even imagining those people falling through a porch is funny, but when it really happens; now that is downright hilarious.  
  
"So you want me to help you get them out." I said  
  
"Oh yes," She replied sarcastically, "They're already on the way to the center of the Earth."  
  
"Oh don't worry, they were going there anyways," I replied  
  
"Luke, that is positively mean, but you're right," She countered, "No, actually, I just want you to fix it."  
  
"Now?" I asked  
  
She took a drink.  
  
"Why not, it would annoy the neighbors." Lorelai replied  
  
I looked at her, "N. O. uh-uh no way am I fixing your porch again."  
  
"Come on Luke, I'll pay you!" She pleaded  
  
"No," I replied  
  
"I'll do anything," She said. _Anything_, I thought, but I didn't say it.  
  
"I don't want your money," I told her.  
  
"Fine then I won't pay you for breakfast or coffee or food anymore." Lorelai replied defiantly  
  
"I meant I don't want money to fix your porch," I explained  
  
"I know what you meant." She replied  
  
"Good," I said  
  
"Then what will it take?" She asked following me behind the counter. I turned around to find her less than 2 inches from me.  
  
Neither of us moved and I put my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing," I replied. Then I turned away. But she grabbed me and kissed me lightly. She tasted like coffee, but it wasn't bitter it was really sweet, like sugar or chocolate but it still tasted like coffee. I guess not all coffee is bitter, but men do need to breath. I pulled way for air and then leaned in again but she backed out from behind the counter and ran out the door quickly.  
  
That was when I realized that now I was going to fix her porch. I don't know what compelled me to but at 3 in the morning I had my tools out there and I was hammering firmer boards out there. It was 5 when Lorelai was finally put out with all the noise. She opened the door and walked outside. She had a blanket around her and her hair was a mess.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing?" She asked  
  
"Fixing your porch," I replied  
  
"Or trying to wake every person in the northern hemisphere." She added  
  
"Well, you told me to fix your porch," He said, "And I couldn't get out any other time, I'd have to close the diner."  
  
"Yeah well, some of us are still sleeping at this hour, Luke, it's the time when we regain our sanity." She informed me.  
  
"Well, I don't need to do that, I've been insane for years and I don't believe I'll regain sanity, so I don't sleep." I replied. I wondered if Lorelai would bring up last night. I knew that as sure as hell I wasn't going to.  
  
"Not hard to believe," She told me, "Luke, about last night."  
  
There it was, she was going to tell me she slipped or some other odd excuse for kissing me.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "Last night."  
  
Then she surprised me.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" She asked promptly. I dropped my hammer in surprise.  
  
"I kissed you?" I asked, "I could have sworn it was the other way around,"  
  
"I suppose that's what I paid you to fix my porch?" Lorelai asked. She didn't exactly sound mad, I had a feeling she was toying with me. Stringing me along, it sounded very Lorelai.  
  
"I suppose," I said. Maybe I remembered wrong, maybe I had forced my self to believe that it was her because I was so shocked in my movement. Well, either way, she never mentioned that kiss again, so I guess she believed me.  
  
But I could never forget what she had tasted like. Coffee has never tasted so sweet. 


	3. The First Date

**_Meant For Each Other_**  
  
By Alicia Johnson  
  
Summary:  
  
Lorelai and Luke belong with each other. But they can never seem to get together. Who knows what it is but this is how it would be if they were.  
  
Chapter 3. The First Date  
  
**This is how I believe Luke and Lorelai's first date would have gone. Please enjoy and review.  
**  
**_Lorelai POV_**  
  
Luke has done it. Luke has finally asked me out. I think it's the first time he asked anyone out. Either that or he gets sweaty, and nervous and he stutters every time he asks someone out. But my thoughts are that its his first time.  
  
Rory is 8 now and she got very excited when I told her I was going out on a date. I'm trying to teach her as best as I can on the subject of boys and dating. But then, she is 8 and she still thinks that boys have cooties and should be avoided at all costs. It was cute the way she was helping me pick out my clothes and shoes and nail polish. And what way I should do my hair. She was giving me all sorts of directions and advice.  
  
"Stop worrying, I'll be fine," I eventually told her as I walked out the door.  
  
Naturally, Rory and Sookie were the only people I had told. Only because I knew that if I told anyone else it would be all over town before I could reach the diner.  
  
Now Luke, was taking me to the diner, after all, he owned the place and he wouldn't have to pay there. He had cooked all the food in advance and was now ready to pop it in the microwave the second we arrived, which sounds dull now but is actually quite romantic.  
  
He's telling every one that he is depressed and that's why he's closing the diner, so that he can get over his 20 year depression and become a cheerful man. I leave off again, cause I don't think that man has ever been cheerful.  
  
I went in the back way pretending I just went in for a fresh cup. Luke was putting all the shutters down so no one could see us.  
  
The table we sat at was beautiful. There was a white table clothe with a blue pattern on the edge. There were roses on the table in a tall vase and cheap, but excellent wine in a tub of ice.  
  
He took my coat from me and hung it on the back of my chair.  
  
"Why thank you, Luke" I said  
  
"You're welcome, Lorelai." Luke replied  
  
"What's on the menu?" I asked  
  
"Food," He replied  
  
"You would say something like that," I noticed  
  
"Of course, it's the way my personality works." Luke agreed  
  
"I meant what are we eating?" I asked  
  
"Food," Luke replied going into the back.  
  
"I was only cute the fist time Luke," I shouted in after him  
  
"You're favorite meal here." He answered  
  
"And that is?" I asked, I ate half a dozen things here how did I know what my favorite was?  
  
"Food!" He answered, almost laughing  
  
"Luke!" I scolded, I was really getting annoyed with this routine and it had too stop.  
  
"Fine," He replied, "Those hamburgers with bacon, lettuce, cheese, no mustard, extra ketchup, I tablespoon of mayo with cheese bread on top instead of the rest of the bun, which is the weirdest thing I've ever heard of, but, what can I say?"  
  
I laughed, I had been joking when I suggested that, but I wasn't about to tell Luke that.  
  
"Well, thank you." I said  
  
"You're welcome, again." He replied.  
  
The evening went on perfectly and right before I left he kissed me gently on the cheek. And then I fell over, which I have to admit was kind of funny.  
  
I don't know if Luke and I will have a long term relationship, but God, I hope so.  
  
**End.**


End file.
